¿No te das cuenta?
by Rockerfire
Summary: Marceline esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, que en esta caso es Finn, mas sin embargo ella no sabe que el siente lo mismo por ella. Así que empieza a recordar su pasado.


**Hola, esta es mi primera historia, y como se habrán dado cuanta soy nueva en esto, así que sean buenos conmigo, acepto criticas buenas y malas, pero no sean tan groseros, quiero que critiquen esta historia, para que yo mejore y siga haciendo historias como esta. Después de esto seguirá con algo de Finnceline o Fiolee, depende como me sienta.**

 **Ohh, se me olvidaba, si eres fan de las cosas románticas, entonces nos llevaremos bien.**

 **Como sea, espero que les guste (me esforcé mucho en ella).**

 **Gracias...**

* * *

 **¿No te das cuenta?**

(Un disparo)

"Se ama con el corazón, no con el cerebro"

-Rockerfire

Te veo pasar, te digo hola pero tú no me vez, ¿será por qué para ti yo no existo?, ¿será por qué yo no soy bonita? o ¿por qué tu eres muy despistado? Hay muchas razones por las cuales tu no me vez:

1º Soy tu mejor amiga.

2º Tu tienes novia.

3º Soy muy orgullosa

4º Nadie se fijaría en mí...

Siempre que te veo, o te saludo, sale tu novia agarrándote la mano he impidiendo que alguna chica se te acerque, pero ¿por qué hace eso?, bueno, sí, es tu novia pero yo soy tu amiga ¿no?, tenemos los mismos derechos ella y yo. Si solo te alejaras de ella por un segundo yo no lo desaprovecharía ni por nada del mundo, ya que tú eres mi mejor "amigo" ¿o algo más?

Quisiera abrazarte, hablarte y besarte como ella lo hace, creo que algunas vez lo hice, pero eso fue cuando éramos dos niños jugando a la casa, donde tú eras el esposo y yo tu mujer, quisiera volver en el tiempo, y antes de que tú te encontraras con ella decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

(Escena retrospectiva)

 _Estaba dispuesta a decirte lo mucho que te amaba. Caminaba hacia el parque, era tu cumpleaños número 15, y me decidí que ese día te lo iba a decir._

 _Al llegar, te vi de espaldas. Te iba a hacer una broma, me puse en modo sigilo y me fui hacia a ti, estaba a punto de asustarte y antes de eso, tu volteaste y me viste, los dos nos espantamos y pues yo grite y tú te empezaste a reír, me enoje y te di la espalda, tú te dejaste de reír y me consolaste, pero yo estaba enojada, hasta que me abrazaste, yo por mi parte estaba confundida. Me pediste una disculpa, casi de inmediato te digo que te perdonaba, ahora los dos estábamos riendo._

 _Te pusiste serio, te pregunte que te pasaba, no me contestaste, te pregunte otra vez, pero ahora si tuve una respuesta de tu parte, me dijiste que nadie te había felicitado, en parte se me hizo muy tonto que te pongas serio porque no te hayan felicitado. De repente una chica de pelo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, te abrazo, pusiste una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, me puse pálida, jamás habías dejado que una chica a parte de mi te abrazara, como esa arpía lo estaba haciendo. Hice un ruido con la garganta para que me pusieran atención, me pediste por segunda vez perdón, no le di importancia, quería saber quién era ella._

 _-Amm Merceline, te quiero presentar a Estefany, ella es mi novia- tus palabras me llegaron como bala a mi corazón._

 _-Hola Merceline, es un gusto conocerte- hablo con dulzura bien fingida_

 _-Creo que ya me voy-dije con voz quebradiza- Y feliz cumpleaños Finn, hasta luego...- me fui de ese lugar, donde, sin que te hayas dado cuenta me rechazaste._

(Fin del Flashback)

Ya han pasado 3 años desde ese día, 3 años que sales con Estefany y 3 años desde que me rechazaste, y créeme me siento fatal.

¿Que no te das cuenta que te quiero?, ¿que ella solo está jugando contigo?, pero creo que tú no te darás cuenta.

Siento que miles de espinas me atraviesan de repente, y cada una de ellas me susurra "el jamás te querrá", "¿por qué sigues intentando?", "ya basta de insistirle", "¿eres una tonta o qué?". Creo que tienen razón, ya no me esforzare en que el me note.

Me volveré fría, espero que eso funcione, ¿enserio tiene que terminar así? Si tan solo se hubiera fijado en mí, no tendría final esta historia.

Aunque quisiera seguir recordando los momentos contigo.

Fui una tonta al enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, quisiera que nunca nos hayamos conocido...

(Escena retrospectiva)

 _Yo apenas recuerdo cuando nos conocimos..._

 _Era un día como cualquier otro, yo tenía alrededor de 10 años, estaba en 4º grado de primaria:_

 _El salón era todo un relajo cuando la profesora se iba, en esta ocasión no era así, puesto que la directora nos tenía amenazados de no tener receso todo un mes, y en cambio tener un mes de estudios. Así que era mejor ni mover un dedo, si queríamos salir vivos._

 _Ya habían acabado las clases. Me estaba poniendo en marcha para mi casa, hasta que, me hablaron desde la dirección. Estaba nerviosa, pues nunca me habían hablado para ir a la dirección, al menos que, sea algo bueno._

 _Al llegar, toque la puerta, desde adentro se escuchó la voz de una mujer, que no pasaba de los 40 años de edad, que decía adelante. Cuando entre, vi a una señora, de unos 35 años de edad y a un niño de mi misma edad con pelo rubio, ojos color azules y tez blanca, estaba más alto que yo, al menos me rebasaba por 6 centímetros. Al verme él se sonrojo un poco._

 _-Hola Marceline- hablo la directora- que bueno que no te habías ido._

 _-¿Para qué me quería Directora?-pregunte sin entender que pasaba._

 _-Mira Marceline, te presento a Finn- señalo al niño, en mi mente pensaba que estaba guapo- Él es un niño nuevo- agrego- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, quería que tú la dieras la bienvenida mañana, y tal vez te podrías juntar con él, para que no se sienta solo._

 _-Claro Directora, bueno si me permite, ya me tengo que retirar- me quería ir, estaba incomoda por la forma en como me miraba el niño._

 _-Sí, Marceline, ya te puedes ir, te veo mañana- se despidió- hasta luego._

 _Estaba nerviosa, pero ¿por qué?, no le tome importancia y me fui._

 _AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._

 _Estaba entrando al salón, cuando te vi, no sé, pero creo que me sonroje._

 _-Hola Merceline- saludaste cortésmente._

 _-Hola Finn- te devolví el saludo_

 _Se hizo un pequeño silencio, que para mí es hacia eterno, mientras más pasaba se empezaba a sentir incomodo, hasta que yo hable:_

 _-Ammm, si quieres te puedo enseñar la escuela-ofrecí mi ayuda para que no te perdieras- además de que me obligaron jajá- no aguante e involuntariamente solté ese comentario- hay perdón yo... no quería...-no termine de hablar porque tu voz me interrumpió._

 _-No hay problema- hablaste calmadamente- y si, además te obligaron, pero si quieres no me enseñes la escuela, yo me las arreglare-_

 _-NO!- al darme cuenta que grite, me corregí- bueno... si quiero enseñarte la escuela- hable inocentemente_

 _-Eres muy inocente Marceline- hablabas mientras te me acercabas invadiendo mi espacio personal, por una parte yo estaba más sonrojada si era humanamente posible y por otra parte tú te estabas riendo- jajajajajaja, hay Marceline creo que nos vamos a llevar bien- dijiste divertido_

 _-¿A si?, pues yo lo dudo- tu risa me contagio por completo- ¿Sabes?, cambio de opinión, creo que si nos vamos a llevar bien jajajaja- después de todo acabamos de llevarnos bien._

(Fin del Flashback)

Tal vez... Tal vez, tenía razón: nunca nos vamos a llevar bien de la manera que yo quería. Pero bueno yo no puedo hacer nada, así es como me tocó vivir este momento. Me pregunto si tú alguna vez me quisiste como yo te quiero a ti.

¿Pero que estoy pensando?, ¿tu quererme a mí?, ni en mis sueños más locos pasara eso. Mentiras y más mentiras son lo escucho a me alrededor, ya estoy harta de esto, tarde o temprano me voy a morir, no físicamente, pero si emocionalmente. ¿Y a que me refiero con eso?, pues, ya no tendré sentimientos por nadie, ya no voy a querer, ni amar y jamás me voy a enamorar, por el bien de mi corazón.

Recuerdo cuando tú y yo nos enojamos, jajá eso fue ayer, pero eso me duele, siento que mi corazón se rompe en millones de pedazos y luego los pisan descaradamente...

(Escena retrospectiva)

 _-Finn_ _!- grite para que me prestara atención, estaba con su novia la cual me miraba enojada. Ella y yo, cuando nos conocimos en el parque nuestra relación se puso tensa, porque yo era tu mejor amiga y ella tenía miedo que yo te hiciera mi novio, pero que equivocada estaba._

 _-Marceline!- me recibiste alegremente con una sonrisa y un abrazo, me moría de risa cuando vi la cara de Estefany, estaba roja como jitomate y me iba a aprovechar de eso._

 _-¿Por qué estás tan roja, Estefany?- hable con inocencia bien fingida, quería que se enojara más._

 _-Por nada, solo que no me gusta que griten- hablo con dulzura, obviamente fingida._

 _-Ammm... yo... lo siento Estefany- hable como si me hubieran regañado_

 _-No hay de que disculparse Marceline- hablaste tu Finn. La cara de Estefany estaba más roja, creo que hasta estaba morada de la ira._

 _-Tiene razón Finn, no tienes de que...- no acabo de hablar porque alguien le llamo_

 _-Estefany!- hablo una de sus amigas_

 _-¿Qué pasa, Katherine?- hablo molesta por que la habían interrumpido._

 _-Te hablan en la dirección- hablo cuando llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros, ósea, nosotros estábamos en uno de los pasillos de la escuela._

 _-¿Como para que me quieren ahí?- refunfuño molesta_

 _-Pues no lo sé, solo me dijeron que te hablara para que vayas a la dirección, y mira quien me lo dijo fue la mismísima directora, así que no estés con rodeos- agrego con una mueca de disgusto._

 _-Está bien- se rindió, paso sus brazos sobre la nuca de Finn, mientras este puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, me sentía mal cuando vi esa imagen, tenía ganas de llorar, porque sabía bien que él y yo jamás haríamos una escenita como esa; ustedes se acercaban hasta que se fundieron en un beso._

 _-¿Saben que hay personas aquí verdad?- hable molesta y un poco fría, a la vez que ustedes se separaban._

 _-Lo siento Marceline, no sabía que te ponías celosa cuando beso a tu mejor "amigo"- respondió enfatizando la palabra amigo, con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, no sabía que hacer, le pateaba la cara o me ponía a llorar como una niña cuando le quitan su dulce, en esta caso Finn es dulce que me quitaron._

 _-No me pongo celosa, solo que me da cosa que ustedes sabiendo bien que no tolero esas escenas lo hagan en frente de mí, y a parte que lo hagan y yo aquí sin mi novio- estaba mintiendo es obvio que yo no tengo novio solo quería ver la reacción de Finn._

 _-Espera, ¿tienes novio, Marceline?- pregunto Finn con un poco de molestia en sus palabras._

 _-Es mejor que me vaya, no quiero ver como se pelean, así que adiós- se despidió Estefany con un humor pésimo._

 _-Adiós Estefany- conteste contenta pues ya se había ido_

 _-No has contestado mi pregunta Marceline- gruño molesto Alan._

 _-Si- conteste cortante_

 _-¿Y por qué no me dijiste? se supone que somos...- de repente se calló, como si lo que iba a decir le molestara._

 _-¿Que somos que, Finn?- pregunte muy molesta._

 _-QUE SOMOS AMIGOS!- me gritaste mientras me agarrabas de los hombros_

 _-¿Y ESO QUE FINN?, POR SER MI AMIGO NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE SABER DE MIS RELACIONES- le grite más fuerte de lo que él me había gritado y me separe bruscamente de su agarre._

 _-OH... SI QUE LO TENGO, Y DIME DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUIEN ES TU NOVIO- grito con voz desesperada. Me di cuenta que todos se nos quedaron viendo, no me importo en lo absoluto, y le seguí gritando._

 _-SU NOMBRE ES ETHAN... somos novios desde hace unos días- baje el volumen de mi voz, pero Finn seguía molesto._

 _-¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE, MARCELINE?- seguías eufórico, mas sin embargo cuando me dijiste eso me zarandeaste como loco._

 _-NO CREI QUE TE IBA A INTERESAR, COMO SIEMPRE ESTAS CON TU ESTUPIDA NOVIA, NUNCA TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HABLAR ESO CONTIGO- le grita a todo pulmón._

 _-NO DIGAS ESO DE ESTEFANY, ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE ESTO- hablaste molesto._

 _-SI QUE LA TIENE- grite- ELLA TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE YO NUNCA PUDE CONFESAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI- estaba al borde de las lágrimas, mas sin embargo no iba a llorar o eso pensaba._

 _-No te entiendo- hablaste ya más calmado._

 _-DIOS MIO FINN, ¿ENCERIO NO ENTIENDES?- hable con mi voz entrecortada._

 _-Perdóname Marceline, pero no te entiendo- hablaste con un brillo en los ojos._

 _-ESTOY ENOMARADA DE TI, TE DIJE QUE TENIA NOVIO POR QUE QUERIA VER TU ESTUPIDA REACCION- te lo solté en la cara, con las mejillas húmeda por que las lágrimas se soltaron._

 _-...- no dijiste nada, eso me preocupo._

 _-Como sea, ya dije lo que tenía que decir... Me voy- hable fría, como si nunca me declare asía ti y te pase de largo._

 _-¿P-Pero a-a d-donde v-vas?- reaccionaste y agarraste mi muñeca._

 _-QUE TE IMPORTA- grite y me solté bruscamente de tu agarre._

 _Cuando salí, sentí como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, así que corrí, no quería ver el rostro de nadie, quería estar sola, como siempre._

(Fin del Flashback)

Fui una tonta al declararme, sabiendo bien que tu no me querías.

-Hola Marceline- hablo alguien a mis espaldas. Me voltee y me sorprendí.

-Finn...- fue lo único que dije.

-¿Por qué estás sola, linda?- al acabar de hablar me guiñaste un ojo.

-Por lo mismo de que tu estas solo- conteste a la defensiva

-Estas triste ¿verdad?- eso aunque sonora como una pregunta era una afirmación.

-No lo sé- obvio que lo estoy, pero no lo voy a decir- Creí que estabas con Estefany.

-Pues ya no lo creas- en tus ojos se vía decisión, pero ¿de qué?

-¿Por qué?- pregunte curiosa.

-Porque desde ayer cortamos- sonaste feliz, y yo estaba más que contenta de tu respuesta.

-¿Enserio? y ¿por qué?- tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza como ¿por qué cortaste con ella?, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?, ¿por qué estás solo?, buena esa última tenia respuesta y era más que obvia: Quería tiempo a solas.

-Porque estaba harto de ella- contestaste con una gran sonrisa en tu perfecto rostro. Con los años creciste, creció tu cuerpo, que ya no parecía el de un niño de 10 años sino de un hombre de 18 años de edad, con tu abdomen bien formado, tu rostro con facciones bien hechas.

-Pero si ayer estaban más que enamorados- hable con molestia.

-Sí, pero luego, después de que gritaras que estabas enmarada de mí, me puse a meditar y llegue a la conclusión de que yo también te amo Marceline- hablaste con una dulzura inigualable.

Me quede en shock, no sabía qué hacer, me quede mirando a la nada. Sentí algo cálido en mis labios, cuando me di cuenta que me estabas besando, me tense más. No sabía cómo responder. Así que me relaje y te correspondí.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, por mi mente pensaba un millón de cosas.

-Marceline, desde el momento en que te conocí, me enamore de ti, pero viendo que tú me veías como solo un amigo, guarde mis sentimientos, conocí a Estefany y en un intento de olvidarme de ti, me hice su novio- hablaste con tristeza- Siempre que veía esos ojos verdes veía dulzura, ese pelo negro largo me encantaba, tu piel tan suave y tan blanca que parecía porcelana y tu perfecta figura, me enamoraba más de ti, mas sin embargo jamás creí que me ibas a corresponder- agregaste con una cara de tonto enamorado, pero esta vez mi tonto enamorado- Tu personalidad era la que más me encantaba, tu lado bromista, tu inteligencia, tu fuerza, tu dulzura, tu talento para tocar el bajo, en pocas palabras me encanta todo de ti- tus palabras iban hacer que llorara de la alegría.

-Finn...- fue la única palabra que pude redactar antes de soltarme a llorar- Te amo Finn- hable con amor.

-Marceline- me llamaste, mientras me abrazaste, te volteé a ver- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntaste de repente.

-...- no sabía que decir.

-No te quedes callada y respóndeme, que tu silencio me lasti...- no pudiste acabar de hablar porque te calle de un beso.

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia- te conteste mientras me separaba de ti.

-Bueno... ¿quieres ir a comer un helado?-

-Si jeje- reí, y tú pusiste una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te amo Marceline- me abrazaste y me besaste, mientras yo te correspondía. Nos quedamos asi por un buen rato...

 **Fin...?**

...

Se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe. Una mujer de larga cabellera entraba al cuarto, se acercó a la cuna donde estaba un bebe de tez blanca, ojos verdes y pelo rubio. El bebe estaba llorando porque se sentía solo, no veía a su padre o a su madre.

-Ya... ya... ya no llores- lo agarro entre sus brazos y lo arrullaba, mientras empezaba a cantar una canción-

 _ **"Mi linda niña, deja de llorar**_

 _ **la luna te está viendo, te va copiar.**_

 _ **Mi linda niña, siempre te amare**_

 _ **déjate caer y te arrullare.**_

 _ **Cuando te duermas seguiré aquí.**_

 _ **Mi linda niña, duérmete ya..."**_

Un hombre de cabellera rubia veía desde la puerta la tierna escena que estaba haciendo su hermosa mujer. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo, haciendo que su mujer de un respingo.

-Creo que ya se durmió Merceline- Hablo el hombre, con un tono dulce.

-Lo sé pero me gusta verla dormir- dijo la mujer mirando a la bebe- Además me gusta que me abraces así Finn- dijo volteándose con él bebe en brazos. Cuando volteo vio esa mirada verde, que la enamoraba cada vez que la veía.

-A mi también me gusta verla dormir y a la vez abrazarte, te amo y amo a la pequeña Loraine- dijo quitándole él bebe y cargarla con amor.

-Yo también los amo- se paró en puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-No puedo creer que nunca me di cuenta de lo que tenía en frente- dijo devolviéndole el beso pero esta vez en los labios- Pero ya hay que dejar a la bebe en su cuna ¿no crees?- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, pobrecita se debió asustar porque no estábamos aquí- dijo quitándole la bebe y poniéndola en la cuna-

 _ **"Mi linda niña, duérmete ya...**_

 _ **Yo seguirá aquí**_ \- esta vez se le unió el hombre.

 _ **Y siempre te amare**_ \- Finalizaron dándole un beso cada quien a la bebe.

-Te amamos mucho Loraine- dijeron los dos a la vez...

 **FIN...**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Esta historia, si tenían duda, es original, prácticamente está basado en mi vida.**

 **Ohh, y por si se lo preguntaban cual es la canción que canta Marceline, no existe, porque yo la invente, jeje.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **ADIÓS.**


End file.
